A Tournament: greek style
by percabeth fan extrodinare
Summary: this is my very first fanfiction. i suck at summaries... anyway. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Leo and Katie are chosen to attend the Triwizard tournament and somehow , something in the goblet went wrong. read to find out more.so pls read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

A TOURNAMENT: Greek Style

_Ahhh! How good it is to be back_, I thought as I walked into the Great Hall with Ron, and Hermione.

I had a quick glance towards the Gryffindor table before I heard a mischievous laugh, which was immediately followed by a wave of cold. Alarmed, we looked up, and saw Peeves with a wide smile stretched on his face, and an armful of water balloons. Ron swore under his breath, and we beat a hasty retreat away from Peeves; hoping to be spared from getting more drenched. Sopping wet we sat down at the Gryffindor table water staining our seats. Not many others had fared better than us; those who had not been soaked by the torrential rain outside were singled out by Peeves.

"Ugh! Can't anyone control him!" complained Hermione glaring over her shoulder at the door.

"Would anyone be crazy enough to try." commented Ron.

"Not unless they had a death wish." Ginny said joining them at the table. "So do you guys have any ideas about what mom and dad were talking about?"

"Nope, but it sounds sketchy doesn't it."

"Aww! Is little Ronniekins scared?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Don't you have your own friends to go bother?"

"In fact I do." countered Ginny, sticking out her tongue and walking away.

"The nerve of that girl" muttered Ron.

I silently laughed on the inside at Ron. Ginny had grown up a lot over the summer, and was no longer the defenseless little girl she had been. _She's also prettier._

Ron and Hermione started arguing about something so I took the chance to look around the hall trying to recognize some people from last year. I saw a robust Ernie Macmillan talking to Hannah Abbott at the Hufflepuff table. Ernie was huffy, but I had come to like him over the past year. My eyes slid towards Slytherin where Malfoy was chattering with his goons. Probably plotting or whatever else he did in his spare time. I finally turned to the Ravenclaw table, and caught sight of Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw I had met last year. My cheeks colored, and I turned sharply away.

Suddenly the side door opened, and the room quieted as a line of shivering first years shuffled into the great hall. They all looked terrified at being marched out in front of the gigantic crowd, and some almost fainted when the sorting hat started to sing. Nervously each first year put the hat on, and got sorted. I did a lot of shouting for the new Gryffindors, and my voice went hoarse after a lot of cheering. When the sorting was done I gladly gobbled down my food, and my hunger pains dimmed.

"Ron, don't you know how to chew with your mouth closed?" snapped Hermione

"I'm not" said Ron spewing food over Hermione in the process.

"Agh, Ron that's so disgusting."

"Sorry Hermione." muttered Ron apologetically, and swiftly changed the subject, "Harry have you noticed that our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is not here. I wonder if Dumbledore was able to get one after all the rumors of a curse."

I glanced up at the high table. I saw Dumbledore shining white beard, and the familiar silhouette of Hagrid, but nowhere did I see our supposed new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I wonder what we'll do if no one takes the job? I just hope this doesn't mean that Snape is teaching both Potions and defense. That would be a nightmare!"

I shuddered to think of the day Snape taught Defense against the Dark Arts. He was the only teacher in Hogwarts that truly loathed me, and would surely fail me in my best subject.

"Let's just cross our fingers" I whispered as Dumbledore stood up, and the room went instantly silent.

"Hello students, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year I am pleased to introduce a special opportunity to our whole school, and especially to our students above the age of seventeen. Sadly this event will make it impossible for the Quiditch House cup to take place this year."

Ron and I groaned simultaneously along with many others. No one liked the idea of not having Quiditch to pass the time.

"I know this is very disappointing for some of you, but believe me when I say the adventures you have a chance to participate in will more than make up for it. A quest all of you will undertake that will bond the wizarding community together. You see we have the lucky chance of hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

Almost everyone took a collective intake of breath except me, and a couple other people who just stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"The Triwizard Tournament, but it hasn't happened in years." stammered Ron.

"I've read about it in books. Is it true that one year three students died in on challenge?" questioned Hermione.

Dumbledore interrupted, "For those who do not know about the Triwizard tournament it is a competition between three of the top wizarding schools in Europe. It was started centuries ago to promote international friendship between the wizarding community. Each school chooses one champion who must compete in three challenges. The winner of all three will win honour for their school, and country along with a small fortune in galleons"

Everyone cheered for this. Included me though my throat truly felt like dying afterwards.

"Sadly this tournament was disbanded many years after the unfortunate death of many of its competitors. Luckily we have made new changes that we are sure will make the challenges hazard free, and will add to the fun of the event. One of the new rules of the competition for your safety is that only people over the age of seventeen will be allowed to participate."

This was met by a series of protests. I felt my own spirits sink. It would have been pretty cool to compete. Then again I had gone on a lot of dangerous adventures in my past, and they weren't as cracked up as they were supposed to be.

"Please," yelled George, "Let us Compete"

"Silence please! I know many of you are disappointed, but merely think that if this tournament goes well we might have the opportunity to continue the tradition in the following years. Anyways it is getting late so before you fall asleep on me I would like to address another change that has been made. You see usually three wizarding schools participate in the tournament: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. Well this year we will be joined by another group who are not exactly wizards. They are half-bloods, but not in our definition. I am sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger, but your first class teacher will explain more fully about this other group of competitors, and the tournament tomorrow. I feel all of you need a good night's sleep to process this new information, and in a smaller classroom setting more of your questions can be addressed."

"I bid you goodnight, and sleep well for you will discover manly amazing things tomorrow."


	2. The wizards:

**AN:this is my first ever fanfic, so please read and review!**

**Percy POV:**

it was a normal day at camp, well as normal as it gets when youre a demigod in a camp that fights monsters anyway. I was in the Archery Range when Annabeth grabbed me and dragged me away.

'Annabeth? where are you taking me?' I asked her.

' Chiron asked me to tell you to come to the Big House. He wants to tell us something, The Stolls, Katie, Leo, Thalia and Nico are also there.' she answered.

So we walked in silence until the Big House was right in front of us. I held the door open for Annabeth and as she went in she smirked, 'When did you become such a gentleman seaweed brain?' she asked teasing me,' About the same time you became my girlfriend' I blushed and walked inside.

All of the demigods were seated ( which is a pretty hard thing to do when you have ADHD ) Me and Annabeth took our seats just as Chiron walked in( centaur form ) towering over us.

' Demigods! I know this may seem a little unbelievable but there are things such as wizards that exist in this world just as we do. Now, these wizards are actually decendants to a group of people that Hecate herself blessed with magic. Over the ages, the godly blood in their veins dissapeared and now the blessing is handed down from generation to generation...

Oh boy... this was going to take too long. I zoned out, and only caught up when Chiron mention something about a Cup - The trywise cup? trixie cup? no... triwizard cup! Apparently we were invited to partisipate at a school that had something to do with a hog. Hogwarts i think.

Chiron finally said 'You are the campers that have been chosen to attend the has also agreed to temporarily bless you with magic. You will have a demonstration of your powers,but until then keep your identities hidden. You will be leaving today night and everybody has been given permission by Zeus to fly in an aircraft to England, London. Go pack your bags and be ready to leave after dinner.

I liked the going to England part and the competing part and the cup part but i _DIDN'T_ like the part about going there in an was like putting up a flare to Zeus: COME HERE AND ZAP ME OUT OF THE SKY!

I must have gone pale when Chiron said that because after he was done Annabeth came over and gave me a kiss. It warmed me right up to my bones.' Dont worry seaweed brain. I know about your problem but Zeus has given us permission to fly and he would _never _blast us out of the sky when Thalia is aboard the plane with us.'

I sighed, what Annabeth said was probably true. I went to my cabin and packed my trunk with a bunch of weird things that Chiron told us that we would need. There was a set of robes, a cauldron, etc, etc. then something caught my eye.

It was a piece of wood that seemed to glow in a seagreen color. I picked it up and examined it. It was beautifully carved and polished, i realized that it was actually a wand. I grinned. this was going to be one interesting trip to England.

**Harry POV:**

Yesterday, Dumbledore had mentioned that some very special people were going to join us. I was discussing with Hermione and Ron about who they might be. Hermione had decided that they would try to become their friends as soon as possible, Ron hadn't said anything.

He was too busy stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. I couldn't wait me them and get to know who they were and they would be arriving tommorow night... it was going to be' one bloddy hell of a school year' as Ron put it.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? please review! cause**

**reviws = good mood**

**good mood = ideas**

**ideas = faster updating! **

**and I also need a few ideas.**


	3. Dinner:

**AN: im managing to update this thing every day! YAY ME! read and enjoy, sorry if they're sorta short. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO AND HP charachters ( sadly *sniff*) **

**All of the Demigods have different wand colors like Percy has Sea green, Annabeth has Gray, The Stolls have identical white wands, Katie has a green wand and finally Leo has a Orangish- red wand. I think you can call it ochre... and this happens after the Giant war and in the goblet of fire.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

So... who knew wizards existed? I hate not knowing anything. I walked away from the Big house and entered my Cabin.

I heaved a suitcase out from under my bed and started packing my clothes, my blueprints, architechture books and also a bunch of other things that Chiron said that we would need.

I looked at the glowing peice of wood that had appeared out of thin air. I grabbed it, there was a note attached to it. It read:

**From: Hecate.**

**to: Annabeth.**

**Reason: Annabeth, you are the most responsible of all the demigods going to Hogwarts, so im asking you to relay this message to Chiron.**

**At the Triwizard tournament the campers are required to be there too. I have already arranged the date that they will be arriving in.**

**Tell Chiron to gather all the campers and tell them where you are going before you leave. And also since the Hogwarts express has long since left to Hogwarts, you will have to arrange transportation of your own once you get to England.**

**I have temporarily blessed you with magic, it gets activated when you have your hands on your wand, but since you are blessed with my magic you can also do magic without your wand.**

**PS: Keep your identities secret until Professer Dumbledore asks you to reaveal yourselfs. I want to see the looks of shock on the wizards faces when the know!**

**yours sincerely:**

**Hecate, the goddess of magic etc etc.**

ok... I would tell this to Chiron right after i finished packing everything.

_ **LINE BREAK! BOW BEFORE ME MORTALS! XD_**

I sprinted towards the Dining pavilion, handed the note to Chiron and sat down at my table, out of breath. Chriron read it with a grim expression on his face.

' I see...' I heard him mutter.

Just as I was about to dig into my pizza with extra olives ( **AN: Get it? extra olives in pizza? oh forget it) **Chiron pounded his hooves on the marble and everybody looked up.

'Demigods! Some of our campers are going to a special school that teaches the blessed of Lady Hecate. Theses campers are -'

Mr.D suddenly interupted , ' These campers are Annabelle Catch, Perry Johnson, Tami Race, Niki bi Angel someone, Cravis and Tonner Stoll, Kater Gardenie and Lea Vlad.

All of us stared at him in confusion.

Chiron translated,' Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardener and Leo Valdez.'

That made much more sense. Suddenly Malcom got up and asked which school we were going to. Chiron looked annoyed,' These campers are going to compete at a school named Hogwarts.' "BWAHH HAHAHA ACK!"

That was Mr.D, but I couldnt blame him, nearly everybody was trying not to choke on their food while rolling around on the floor laughing.

Poor Malcom, he tried to help' Maybe its Warthog switched around?' he offered helpfully.

This only got more laughter and a couple of campers had to be carried to the infirmary by laughing medics. It pleased me a lot to see Mr.D carried on a streacher by six medics who looked like they were about to choke themselves.

Finally everybody calmed down enough to hear Chiron who had been watching everything with an amused expression.

' As I was saying, all of you will also be going there to cheer these campers on. We will leave in another week. Meanwhile all of the competitors will leave... now.'

I groaned, I usually wasnt like this but today had been tiring but now I didnt even get to eat dinner!? I sighed, got up and picked up my bag which had been next to me all that time.

Everybody who was leaving with me did the same. Finally Chiron said,' I will not be able to arrange anything except for a few chariots. Im sorry, but you need to use whatever you can find to draw your chariots to Hogwarts.

Everybody nodded and ran to Half Blood Hill. Argus was waiting there to take us to the Airport, me and Percy held hands and looked one last time at camp and got into the van.

I yawned thinking about what might happen in before I could think anything else I fell asleep to the rythm of the wheel and the warmth of Percy. My last thought was,' What would we use to draw our carriages...?'

* * *

**like it? hate it? Review it!**

**Gimme some motivation people! ;)**


	4. Plane rides and chariots:

**AN: Ok people! here is your fourth chapter in four days! *cricket* HEY!**

* * *

**Ok... Seaweed Brain over here is gonna help me with the disclaimers!**

**Me: C'mon Percy! Say the disclaimer for me!**

**Percy: No!**

**Me: Aw c'mon! please?please?please? *does puppy dog eyes***

**Percy: Fine... The annoying girl I have been talking to does not own me any of my friends or any of the Harry Potter charachters!**

**Me: HEY!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

I got up groggily and looked around, we were still on the road but I could see the airport ahead. I was the only one apart from Argus who was awake.

I looked at Percy next to me and realised he had been drooling on me all this time. EEEEEWWW! I screeched. Everybody jumped up and got their weapons out, even Argus had to swerver to avoid being hit by a car because of it.

I blushed and indicated Seaweed brain _still_ drooling on me. 'Ugh!' Thalia groaned. She stumbled up to him a gave him a shock. Literally. His hair stood up in different directions and he jumped up, hit the ceiling and crumpled to the floor again.

Who knew that a ahem... _shock_ could do so much? Percy groaned and got up. ' Was that really neseccary?' Thalia snorted,' Yes. Anyway we're at the airport so you had that coming to you sooner or later.'

Percy paled the minute he heard the word airport. I looked up from my sleeve which I was cleaning with some tissues.

' Dont worry Seaweed Brain, Zeus gave us permission AND all of us are travelling in first class ( courtesy of Hermes ). Percy nodded and all of us got our suitcases out , got off the van, thanked Argus and headed toward the airport.

_**LINE BREAK! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME PUNY MORTALS!ROFL! _**

Airport security was easy enough and we were now on the unlucky plane that could get struck with lightning now. There were not many people in First Class. Percy was as pale as Nico and had grabbed my hand, Nico was sitting next to Thalia and both of them looked like they would die. They were nearly tearing the armrests off.

Poor Katie was stuck in the middle of Travis and Conner and even though Travis was her boyfriend now, that didnt mean that Travis still wasn't annoying.

Personally, Leo got the worst of it. He was stuck in the middle of two fat ladies and was trying to keep himself busy by building something, but each time he moved his arm his elbows hit the large bellies of the ladies.

I tried not to laugh at his expression and contrary to the popular belief I am NOT always thinking of battle strategies. I was interupted from my thoughts when I felt Percy's hand clech harder than ever on my hand.

I looked at him and tried comforting him.

' Percy, dont worry! Nothing will to get some rest now, we have the England to see tommorow.

He looked at me, smiled and kissed me passionately, I was a bit surprised bt I kissed back, soon it turned into a make out session but we were interuppted when Thalia and Nico made gagging sounds. ' EWW guys! You have plenty of time to make out in england, stop doing it now!' Thalia said.

Percy sighed exasperatedly and finally leaned back into his seat and fell asleep. I leaned back and fell asleep myself.

_**OH LOOK! THE ANNOYING GIRL PUT UP ANOTHER LINE BREAK!_**

**Percy POV:**

The airplane ride was a living nightmare, every time we hit a spot of turbulence I flinched and prayed to Zeus to not kill us. Finally I fell of into a troubled but dreamless sleep. Maybe because I was already having my nightmare now.

The minute we got off the sircraft I jumped down and kissed the ground, Thalia stood there shakily and Nico was thanking Zues for not blasting us out of the sky under his breath.

Annabeth looked amused.

We got out of the airport and looked around for where the chariots might be. I caught sight of a diamond but when I pointed it out Leo, Travis and Conner rushed towards it and picked it up. Katie was doing her best not to laugh when Travis tripped over Conner and Leo in his ecstasy.

Suddenly, they turned towards us with wide eyes and said ' Guys! The chariots are here.'

All of us rushed to the place that he was indicating, sure enough there was a seagreen chariot, a gray chariot, a chariot with flames painted on it, a chariot with vines, a chariot that was blue, a chariot that was black and a finally a chariot that was gold and white with diamonds all over it.

We looked at each other and finally I decided to speak, 'What are we going to use to draw them to Hogwarts?'

All of them of their faces were blank... except Annabeth's.

Annabeth looked at all of them and voiced her idea,' Look, we all know that Percy can summon some Pegasi right?' My jaw dropped.'WHAT!?'

'I cant summon eough Pegasi for all the chariots, I can feel only the presence of two Pegasi in this entire town.' I said.

'Ok... Percy, tell them to come here, Nico can summon some undead flying horses, Thalia could get some giant eagles and I could get some owls.' Annabeth said.

' What about us?' said Travis. 'As much as I hate saying this, Leo and the stolls can raid a mechanics shop and put together flying automaton horses.'

The Stolls and Leo interupted,' But what will I use?' Annabeth thought for a while. Suddenly she asked Katie,' Can you summon some birds?' Katie nodded. **(AN: I dont know wheather Katie can actually summon birds)**' Ok, then we're good to go.'

* * *

**Please feel free to read and review.**


	5. Arrival of the Half bloods:

**AN: Ok. This is my fifth update in five days, So everybody clap for me! *cricket* Sigh... why do crickets listen to me?**

**ok. Because Percy and disclaimers dont mix I'm having Thalia do this one!**

**Me: Ok Thalia, get on with the discalimers.**

**Thalia: Or what will you do?**

**Me: I will tell lady Artemis that you like Nico.**

**Thalia: NO! YOU WOULDNT DARE!**

**Me: Oh yes I would!**

**Thalia: GAH! this person does not own me or seaweed brain or anybody else! and she never will! **

**Me: *Face palm* Well this is awkward... -_-"**

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Today was the day in which the 'Half-bloods' would arrive. The whole school was buzzing about who they might be. I thought about it as I trudged down the stairs with Ron and Hermione.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and immediately noticed that another table had been set up at the corner of the Great Hall. Everyone had noticed it apparently.

There were students *cough*Fred*cough*George*cough* who dared to try and sit on the new table but absoutely nobody could even go near. It was like a force field had been erected around it and wouldn't let us through.

Hermione started spouting theories about why the table was placed there, but I didnt listen to her and started buttering a slice of toast for myself. Ron was doing exactly the same thing except he had already begun stuffing his face with it.

Suddenly, Proffesor Dumbledore's **(is that the way its spelt?)** voice rung out through the hall. "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO COME TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH IMMEDIATELY!'

Hermione stopped spouting theories and Ron stopped stuffing his face with toast. They looked at each other, shrugged and made their way toward the Quidditch pitch.

My head was filled with thoughts, were they going to have a surprise Quidditch match? Hmm... probably not. Suddenly he realised that this was probably the place in which the half bloods would arrive in.

All the Proffesors were looking expectantly at the sky so I fixed my eyes on a particularly large cloud that was heading our way.

**Leo POV: Some time before take off.**

'AWESOME!' I yelled as I got the mechanical winged horses working. The Stoll brothers and him had just finished putting together four lean mean metal flyin' machines.

He grinned with satisfaction as he attached them to the chariots. Everybody had their respective rides ready for take off.

He wiped the grime and soot out of his eyes as put the last bolt in place. 'OK PEOPLE! WE ARE READY FOR TAKEOFF!' I yelled. Katie rolled her eyes got off her chariot and whacked me upside the head.

'HEY! What was that for!?'I yelled, boy Katie can hit hard I thought as I rubbed my head sheepishly.

Everybody was shaking their heads from side to side with an amused expression on their faces. Katie got back on her chariot and nodded at the others. We flicked our reins and took off.

Annabeth said that even though the Mist would keep mortals from seeing us, we should go under cover, a.k.a. Thalia's deluxe cloud camouflage.

I sighed as I felt the air on my cheeks and I thought about the raid I'd done with the Stoll brothers a few hours ago.

**Flaskback start:**

The Stolls and Leo stood in front of a huge mechanical shop named " Cogs 'n' Hogs." Seriously! what was it with Brit's and Hogs? We walked inside and found a section named mechanical parts.

I nodded at the Stoll brothers and they brought out their sacks whick were modified to carry anything and still remain the same shape. After that was almost complete mayhem.

I thought we could just sneak a few parts off the shelves but the stoll brothers put anything and everything that got in their path inside the sacks pretty soon we had all the parts that we needed and we _attempted _to get out of the store undetected.

But... too bad for us somebody noticed that the whole section of supplies was missing and sounded the alarm. All of us had to hightail it out of there. We came to where the chariots were and started making the automatons.

**End flashback.**

I sighed as I took a breath of fresh air, suddenly a bird flew right into me. I shooed it off but my luck just kept getting worser and worser.

We were approaching the Hogy something school when The Stoll brothers started fighting over who should control the reins. 'I wanna control the horses! NO! I'm older I wanna control the horses! They pulled the chriot this way and that until the reins ripped apart.

'Oops.' they said as the mechanical horses lost it and started going this way and that.' LEO!' they yelled. Sigh... leave me to do all the work eh?

I swung my chariot as close as i could to the haywire horses and groped for the switch hear the flank of the horse. I found it and sighed with relief.

I switched the horses to auto mode and gave the reins to Annabeth (knitting skills) she was reluctant but she repaired it and handed it back to the Stoll brothers. They looked at it and sighed, but they didnt dare fight for the reins again after the glare that Katie gave them.

Thalia made the cloud bank fade and we landed on the ground safely... ok. Safely is too much to hope for, apparently the Hermes chariot horses thought so and they landed the chariot in the middle of a group of students wearing green and silver.

'AAGH! SCREAM! OUCH! OOF! BLOODY HELL!' and a bunch of other choice suggestions as to where the Stoll brothers should be were heard through the green and silver clad croud. The brothers got off their chariots and walked to where the others were, grinning sheepishly.

Well... this aquaintance was off to a good start... an aquaintance as to who their enemies were going to be that is. Percy got off his chariot and introduced himself: 'Hi, I'm Percy Jackson.'

* * *

**I've made my chapters a bit longer and thanks for the idea OrangeFace99. They really read, review and gimme some motivation people! ;)**


	6. AN:

**i am so so sorry for not updating for the past few days. I'll make it up to you guys with an extra long chapter after just getting harder and harder to update because school has started and exams are coming.**

**~Percabeth fan extrodinare~**


	7. Intoductions and the Great Hall

**AN: Im sorry, Im sorry! Yes, I know I didnt update for over a week, so thats why this chapter is gonna be longer than the others.**

* * *

**Ron POV: (Betcha didnt see that coming!)**

Wait a second... this guy couldnt be my brother...he's way too tan and he has sea green eyes . Suddenly my stomach growled, I really needed to eat a FEAST when I got back to the castle.

**Hermione POV:**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw 'Percy'. he was tan, well muscled, had windblown raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Im not really the mushy type but Percy was handsome... He needed to be alone, he needed to be alone,he needed to be alone I started praying.

But sadly no. The next girl who introduced herself as Annabeth Chase seemed to be his girlfriend.

I quickly memorized all of their names: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, two twins who looked like trouble makers were Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener who was Travis's girlfriend,a latino santa elf-looking guy named Leo, A punk girl who was named Thalia and a all black guy with pale skin named Nico Di Angelo.

They didnt look very special, just your typical american teenagers. I wondered why Dumbledore asked muggles to comepete with us, but on the other hand he had said that they were half-bloods. I was going to find out more about these strange people very very very soon.

**Percy POV:**

We were walking towards a huge castle now and dont get me wrong but Annabeth was getting a tad bit annoying droning on and on and on and on about the architechture of the place. My eyes brightened up when I saw the lake. It was beautiful... I couldnt wait until I could swim in it. Suddenly I was rudely shocked out of my musings. Yes, I said shocked. Literally. Thalia had hit me with a spark of electricity.

She grinned at me and pointed towards the castle which were in front of about now. My mouth fell open as I saw all of the soaring towers and large oak doors. We went through the doors and were led to another set of doors by Proffeser... Mcdonalds?Mcgonall?... MCGONAGALL! Seesh, why do people have to have such hard names!?

She tols us to tidy ourselfs best as we could, but I'm pretty sure that comment was directed towards the Stoll brothers and Leo. Anyways, I tried to smooth my hair out but of course it wouldnt agree to that.

I sighed and grabbed Annabeth hand. She looked a bit surprised but she smiled and held it. I felt silly being scared of a large oak door when I had actually fought so many bloodthirsty monsters. But hey! Dont blame me. I hate having all that attention on me.

Proffesor.M came to get us and she was about to open the doors before Leocried out.'HEY WAIT!' All of us strared at him. He took out a packet of breath mints and popped one into his mouth.'Im good now.'

Proffesor M. sighed and threw open the doors to reveal the 'Great Hall'. All the talking stopped and everybody stared at us.

* * *

**OK. So I didnt keep my promise. But I didnt swear it on the River Styx either! See ya ppl! And kindly try to refrain from killing me. Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ppl! I'm seriously thanking every single person who put up a review. They mean so much to me. Constructive critism is appreciated but the real reason why I didn't update for so long is because some of the reviews are real downers and plus my exams just started so m having a bit of throuble juggling all my work. oh and:**

**TRIVIA! : Who was the god who helped Percy get to Las Vegas in the Lightning Thief?(books ppl, not the incompetent movie)**

**:) might as well as give you some entertainment while you read these totally short chappies ppl! till next time. P.S: Im really trying to make chapters longer but its kinda hard because im running short of ideas.**

* * *

**Harry POV: (sorry if he's a bit OC)**

As I made my way towards the Gryffindor table I began thinking.

The transfers had an er..interesting way of getting to Hogwarts. I mean, why couldn't they have just taken the Hogwarts express? And those pegasi and owls and eagles and metal horse thingies looked like they had been literally taken from another world.

'Blimey Harry! OW! You just stepped on my foot!' Ron yelled.

'Sorry mate, I wasn't looking where I was going. Just got lost in my thoughts.'

'What were you thinking about Harry? Do you think they might give us a Start of the Term feast again ? That would be so good...' Ron sighed as he sat down and began drooling.

Hermione wrinkled her nose with disgust and scooted a bit farther away from him. I had to stiffle a laugh at her expression, but I turned to look at Dumbledore.

He smiled at me, got up and clapped his hands. Immediately everyone in the Great Hall turned silent and looked at him.

'The American Transfers who you have seen come from a summer camp that trains them with their powers and as a reasult, they will be far more powerful than you. The Camp they go to is known as ' Brunner's academy for the gifted'.**(is that valid ? cause im not sure. the camp thing is not the truth and not lies. Im feeling pleased with myself! YAY anoying me!)**

A lot of people much like them who have very important parents are also enrolled in that camp and will be arriving here shortly after the tournament starts.

I expect you to treat them they way you would want to be treated. Now for their sorting Dumbledore announced as the doors were flung open.

* * *

**Leo POV:**

Breath mints are an essential part of your regular meet and greet with a bunh of weirdos who wear cloaks. NOT. But that didn't stop me. The doors were flung open and all of us shuffled inside in a line and the Proffeor Mcsomebody placed a stool with a hat on top and took out out a list of names.

Chase, Annabeth!

Annabeth walked towards the hat and put it on her head consiously. Suddenly she was all like ' What the Hades is going on!' before she calmed down. Then the hat started talking.

* * *

**sigh... this is soooo hard to write without any good idea or information. abyway for people who are interested I have this list of books that you an check out.**

**1) The Son of Vesta**

**2) Nico's first love**

**3)God Of the Frozen Seas**

**4) Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way**

** For ppl who are totally crazy about Percabeth fluff this is just something I stumbled upon.**

**5) Family Week (Its in the Percy Jackson category for ppl who know to navigate)**

**Ok that enough for now! check the stories out and tell me how they are. They're some of my personal favourites! ;) Oh and any critism about the content in Family Week, DONT COME TO ME FOR THEM. *sigh* See ya later ppl!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay peeps! I totally know what all of you are thinking! iv'e got mind reading abilities! Nah... just kidding. Im totally sorry I have'nt updated in so long. I'm feeling so guilty that I'll make it upto you guys... somehow.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV: **

I was feeling a bit consious of myself as I put the hat on top of my head.

'Ah... what have we here?'

'WHAT THE HADES!?'

'Calm down young demigod, I am the sorting hat, lets look through your memories now shall we?'

'Ok...' I said reluctantly.

'Ok' the hat said aloud.

'You are far too smart to be in Ravenclaw...' The Ravenclaws looked offended at that.

'Far too brave for Gryffindor...' The Gryffindors looked shocked at this.

'Not that loyal, but can be far too protective of your loved ones- particularly your boyfriend- (I blushed at that) hufflepuff is not the one for you.'

'Cunning... very, very cunning... but you have fought for justice far too many times to be in Slytherin...'

The hat sighed ' I was warned that this would happen... all of your kind are like this... too smart, brave, loyal and cunning to fit into any house.'

'So what should I do now that I cant be sorted?' I asked it.

'Go over to that table at the far corner, you and the others are to sit there.'

I nodded and made my way to the others and told them to come to the table.

They just nodded and followed me to the table.

The minute I sat down an embroidererd owl appeared on the blank banner that was hanging over the table.

All of the wizards eyes averted towards it and they looked at it with a puzzled look.

Percy sat down next to me ; a trident appeared next to owl.

Leo sat next to Percy ; a flaming hammer appeared above the owl.

The Stoll brothers sat next to Leo ; a caduces and a flying shoe appeared next to the flaming hamer.

(If possible the wizards looked even more puzzled at the flying pair of embroidered sneakers)

Katie sat next to Travis ; a wheat stalk appeared next to the flying shoe (which seemed to please Travis a lot)

Thalia sat next to Katie ; a lightning bolt appeared above the wheat stalk

Finally, Nico sat next to Thalia ; a skull with black hellfire danced in the sockets.

All in all, that banner looked like a picture collage done by a amazing weaver.

Proffessor Mcgonagall snapped to her senses and made to lift the hat off the stool... if it was there.

Immediately all of our (the demigods) heads snapped towards Travis and Conner who were keeping up a very innocent face. But none of us fell for it.

Katie slapped the back of Travis's head and whisper hissed ,' Travis, you idiot! Hand the sorting hat back right now!'

Travis grinned sheepishly at her and motioned for Conner to hand the hat back to Mcgonagall. Conner refused and handed a tiny bag to him.

Travis looked at him like 'WHAT!?' Conner just nodded. For a fact I knew that bag was enchanted by Hermes to carry anything no matter how big and heavy inside it and still mintain the same size ,shape and weight that it originally had.

Travis sighed and rummanged through the bag, a few clanking sounds and weirded out wizards later he drew a frowing and grumpy sorting hat out of the bag and gave it to Proffessor Mcgonagall who was just standing there with the mouth open in shock.

She snapped out of it and took the sorting hat and walked wordlessly out of the Great Hall. All of the wizards had their hands in their pockets and were giving the Stoll brothers suspicious looks.

Dumbledore stood up and his eyes twinkled like stars. 'Everybody! Back to dinner now! Chop Chop!'

Everybody _eventually_ stopped looking at us and went back to their food.

When they were gone I looked toward Travis and him my best death glare. I hissed, 'Do you want to draw us to attention on our _first_ night here your idiot!?'

Travis looked around sheepishly, ' _WE _couldn't help it Annabeth!' He said grabbing Conner by his collar as he attempted to sneak away quietly.

'HEY! Lemme go bro!' Conner yelled. Just then a ghost swooped in carrying some water balloons.' Icky first years at different tables? Bad bad! Time to show them a lesson!' The ghost cackled as threw a water balloons on Percy.

The whole Hall had gone quiet to watch what would happen...

'Were those balloons supposed to be meant as a prank or a refreshener?' Percy asked completely confused. 'UGH. WHY NOW SEAWEED BRAIN!? WHY DID YOU _HAVE _TO GO AND SHOW OFF YOUR TWO _WONDERFUL _TALENTS!?' I thought as the whole Hall erupted into laughter.

The ghost looked disappointed that Percy hadn't even gotten got wet. He turned to Nico and threw a water balloon at him. It hit Nico spot on._ Uh oh._

Nico's eyes were murderous. He turned his face sharply so that the ghost could see him. The ghost paled (was it possible to pale when your dead, wouldn't you have to have blood inside you to do it... I'll ask Nico later) and started stuttering

'S-S-Sorry M-M-Master I-I mean L-Lord.P-Please F-Forgive m-me'

Nico growled at him. 'Go, but dont do that ever again or else you will find yourself _truly _taking your last breath.'

The ghost backed away from Nico and shot out through the doors of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was comepletely silent...for the second time.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I COULD'NT UPDATE SOON! I'LL TRY TO BE FASTER WITH MY UPDATES. Read and review it peeps. Tell me what you think. And gimme some ideas while your at it! You see that box down there? yeah? write down what you think and click the button. Instant happiness. Thats all there is to it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay... I apologize I have'nt actully been updating all that much. Its just that like I stated before I'm running out of ideas. So anyone out there can give me some ideas by PM-ing me. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story. So I conclude this longish very boring AN by telling you this: I not sure how much of you actually are reading this. ;} **

**And besides this from now on will be a story I write while listening to songs, so hence the sudden mood changes in the story. **

**BYE!**

* * *

**Nico POV: (A few minutes earlier than when the water balloon hit Nico)**

The food looked good, but unfortunately none of us could eat it unless we made a sacrifice. Ugh. I was ravenous, I mean the airplane food wasn't exactly that great. If I'd bothered to eat it I would have conformed I was too busy throwing up in the restroom to have tasted it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as something squishy and wet slammed against me and before I knew it I was wet. I turned my head sharply to the area where I thought the water balloon had come from and I saw a ghost.

It paled instantly and started apoligizing stuttering in between. AND IT WAS COMEPLETELY BLOWING OUR COVER!

I forced myself to stay calm and not banish the ghost to tartarus, I growled and said something I would regret later,"'Go, but don't do that ever again or else you will find yourself _truly _taking your last breath.'

The ghost backed away and rushed through the doors of the Great Hall. Suddenly everyone was staring at me and had gone completely silent. 'What?' I demanded.

A student with hair that looked like a bush beaver from the red and gold table asked me,"How did you do that? Peeves never listens to anyone."

I froze trying to think of an excuse, but Thalia came to my rescue," He has a way of intimidating everything he meets." she said shrugging nonchalantly. I was impressed but offended too. I mean, 'intimidating everyone?' true... but not true. Sure, I can be intimidating when I want to but I'm actually pretty nice when you get to know me. Anyway back to the bush beavers question.

Bush beaver's (What!? I didnt know her name! Sue me!) eyebrow went up sceptically,'First, those two twins manage to steal the Sorting Hat under Proffessor Mcgonagalls nose and now you manage to scare Peeves, and what did he call you? Lord, Master? What are all of you? '

NOW, EVERYONE including Percy was offended. Everybody said at the same time," EXCUSE ME!" I continued (meh. Always had a bad temper.),' Do we, perhaps, look like creatures?" Thalia nodded along with me," This is our nature, so if you want take your snide remarks somewhere else!' She growled.

Suddenly a red haired person glared at us, "Oi! She was just asking a question and even I have a suspicious feeling about you lot! Maybe you half-breeds should just leave!"

I snarled, " Maybe we will." I said smoothly in a dark voice. I slid off my chair and stalked toward the doors and threw them open and was met with a sight I did not need to see in the state I was in. Ghosts. _GHOSTS__! _I'd seen one ghost in the great hall but now there _thousands. _I saw everybody getting up from the table (the demigods) all of them carrying their food with them. Thalia was balancing mine along with hers and walking towards me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down looked at every one the ghosts who were staring bewildered at me. 'Scram!' I yelled and marched out the doors and walked to a tree next to a huge lake. Soon al the others came and sat down with me. Everyone of them were grumbling I could hear thunder and lightning flashing because Thalia was mad, the shadows becoming thicker because of me and the water was growing restless and rain pounding down save the area we were sitting in.

Leo started a fire and all of us sat around it. Annabeth muttered quietly so that only we could could hear," I thought wizards would have more sense than simply coming to conclusions about us like that."

Katie nodded while scraping a part of her meal into the flames and murmurring," For Demeter and Hecate." Finally Leo interupted the awkward silence, " I have some s'mores can we roast them?'

The Stolls looked up their eyes dancing with mischief, "Sure!" All the others agreed enthustistically too.

Soon after all of us had made our sacrifices and eaten our food (me making faces at the taste of the pumpkin juice) Leo got out the s'mores and handed everyone a packet each. I raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at Leo, "Why a packet each?" "I have an unlimited supply of s'mores from my toolbelt." He explained. Annabeth opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to say something on that but stopped when a s'more was shot into it nearly chocking her.

She swallowed it down and glared at the Stolls. She picked up a s'more from her packst and threw it at them both of them ducked and it hit Leo. " S'MORE WAR!" the Stolls yelled pelting everyone with s'mores. " Your'e on I said as I picked up a s'more and prepared to throw it, all our anger forgotten. Soon all of us were screaming and having fun.

* * *

**Ron POV: (The red haired boy mentioned right before he defended Hermione {sorry if he's too OC})**

The Nico kid was weird. Peeves actually listened to him and he started stuttering words like master and lord and then the Nico kid growled at him and the Peeves just shot through the door after slowly backing away from him.

Hermione next to me asked a question, "First, those two twins manage to steal the Sorting Hat under Proffessor Mcgonagalls nose and now you manage to scare Peeves, and what did he call you? Lord, Master? What are all of you?"

All of the newcomers looked offended and all of them yelled EXCUSE ME! at the same time and then the Nico kid said, "Do we, perhaps, look like creatures?" In a voice that sent shivers up my spine then the girl next to him apparently agreed and looked at us furiously, "This is our nature, so if you want take your snide remarks somewhere else!" she growled.

Now I got angry. What did Hermione do!? She asked them a question and a perfectly sensible one at that. I looked at them angrily and said, "Oi! She was just asking a question and even I have a suspicious feeling about you lot! Maybe you half-breeds should just leave!" WHOA. Where had THAT come from?

Nico snarled, " Maybe we will." he said smoothly in a dark voice. He slid off his chair and stalked toward the doors and threw them open and was met with a sight of thousands of ghosts. He growled at them and said, " Scram!" and walked out of the doors.

All of the other followed their plates balanced on their hands. They made their way out the door and the last one out shut the doors.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at us with hard eyes, all their twinkle had left them. He looked at the doors forlornly and back at us, " They do not take kindly to being insulted." he said with narrowed eyes looking at me.

'But sir, they were being disrespectful to Hermione!" I protested. But he silenced me and looked everywhere with panicked eyes. Everybody in the great hall started looking around bewildered.

Suddenly the shadows atarted closing in on us and lightning flashed in the sky above us and it started raining heavily, all of the stars were blotted out by the storm clouds and the flame of the candles started flickering. A voice spoke, it was cold and held no emotion, " You have earned the distrust of the most powerful of their kind. Be careful lest you be comepletely distrusted by the warriors because of your impertinence." it said and suddenly all of the shadows, lightning and storm disapeared leaving the great hall like it had been except for the empty table.

Dumbledore looked shocked and he looked over us with an emotion I thought that I would never see in those eyes on his, fear. Hermione was the first one to speak."Sir, what was that?" she asked in a small voice.

"The warriors that the voice speaks of are our visitors" Dumbledore said regaining his composure. Malfoy scoffed from the Slytheryn table "How could they be warriors? I'm pretty sure they would scream and run at the sight of blood." he said.

Dumbledore looked irritated, " Do not anger them, one insult to one of them is an insult to all of them." he warned. "Now back to your dinner students! The Bueaxbatons** (is that how you spell it?)** and the Durmstrang students will be arriving here tommorrow!" He said and he went back to his dinner.

After a brief silence all of us went back to our dinner. When we were done, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall, "Our visitors will reveal their identities tommmorrow." He announced his eyes twinkling. Murmurrs broke out all over the hall as I headed back upstairs with Hermione and Harry. None of said anything we just walked over to our dorms after wishing good night and went to sleep thinking about what had happened over the course of the day.

* * *

**Percy POV: (In the morning {they fell asleep after the s'more war})**

I growned as I opened my eyes, only to have them close again. Still dark but about 5 am in the morning I think. I got up lazily stretching myself out and I spotted Annabeth and the others who were starting to wake up.

Nico yawned and stretched and got up slowly. "Good Morning Nico..." I said yawning hugely as I shook Annabeth, Leo, Connor awake. Nico did the same for Thalia, Travis and Katie.

Soon all of us were up and wide awake. Annabeth looked around, " We need some place to bathe and drink water from" she said. " I saw a lake when we were arriving at Hogwarts" I said. She nodded. "I saw it too we should go there and freshen up" All of the others nodded. Nico looked up suddenly," Where will we get our clothes from?" he asked. Katie piped up," They're still in the chariots, nobody got them out after we got off." she said.

"Ok...uh... does anyone here remember where the chariots are?" I asked awkwardly. Thalia and Nico snickered, I glared at them. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Just follow me I know where the chariots are she said sprinting off. All of us looked at each other once before sprinting after her.

* * *

After we finished bathing and enjoying the coolness of the lake we got out of it and all of us looked at Annabeth for instructions. She smiled and said," Now, we train."

All of us cheered. I paired up with Annabeth, Leo with Conner, Nico with Thalia and Travis with Katie. We got into our battle stances and started circling each other forgetting that we were in plain sight of the castle and started dueling with our weapons.

* * *

**AN: So... good? It was long according to me... ADIOS!**


	11. Training, pranks and Oh

**An: I'm on a roll people! Oh and a shoutout to these people who have reviewed my story:**

**CrazyWriter7586: Thanks for your reviews! They were really encouraging.**

**DreamweaverAki: Your ideas really helped me. They were awesome!**

**OrageFace99: your ideas were great too! Very humourous... :D**

**Random Chick's Pen: Your critisicm helped me find the places where I went wrong in my story! **

**Guest: melanie! Your critism and -cough-Ideas-cough- that much use but you were funny! (peeps that's my friend her reviews make up nearly ALL my reviews and she spent most of them just asking me GUESS WHO?! XD.**

* * *

**Harry POV: (In the morning just as the demigods started training...)**

I woke up to the sunlight falling onto my bed. 'Ugh...' I moaned and turned over on the bed only to fall off my bed and onto the floor with a huge THUD!

I groaned as I got up only to upset a glass standing on the table, it fell to the floor with a crash. All the others in the dorm immeadiately jumped off their beds groggily aqnd crashed to the floor in exasperation when they saw that it was only me. Of course that just woke up more people until everyone in the Gryffindor boys dorms were on the floor because of the surprise wake up.

'Oi Harry! Did you have to be so loud?' Ron groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. I scratched my head sheepishly, "Sorry?" Seamus just groaned and threw his pillow at me. 'I can't go to sleep now!' he complained.

Dean just looked grumpily at Seamus ,"If we cant sleep we need to get ready for breakfast, I'm pretty sure that the food will be there." he grumped.

"Fine!" Seamus said throwing off his covers and getting up. All of got off and went downstairs to see Hermione sitting there.

I was confused, "Hermione? What are you doing here?" She just rolled her eyes, "You would be surprised at how many people you can wake up Harry."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I blushed. "Fine, lets just get downstairs to the great hall for breakfast already!" Ron cried in exasperation throwing his hands up. Hermione rolled her eyes and got off the armchair, "Well we anyway need to know what happened to the half-bloods, It did rain yesterday I would like to know how they even managed to sleep." She said.

Even I was curious to know that. Ron fell into line with me as we walked towards the great hall," Blimey Harry! Do you really think those half-blood people would have survived the night?" he asked me. I snorted, "Mate, I don't think we should make assumptions all too soon." I responded as I walked toward the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly the sound of clashing metal interuppted my line of thought, it seemed to be coming from outside. "Do you hear something?" I asked Dean. He listened carefully, his eyes widening, "Yeah Harry I hear something... like metal clashing on metal?" I nodded. Even the others seemed to have heard it. We stalked toward the doors and slowly opened it. All our mouths fell open, what Malfoy said last night did not have ANY validity.

The half bloods had swords, daggers, knives, bows and arrows and one guy had a huge hammer in his hand. It reminded him of some muggle movie...thorn something.

One of them -Percy- was duelling with Annabeth, both of them were exchanging blows so fast that you could'nt see their weapons, simply blurs. Finally Percy had Annabeth pinned against a tree with his sword presses against her neck. We looked over at the others, one of the twins had the girl he was dueling with on the ground with him sitting on top of her to keep her hands and legs down, her weapon glinting against the sun as it laid just out of reach. The scary girl with the short black hair was still fighting with the all black guy. The hammer guy had the other twin incapacitated with a nasty brise to the head.

All of them had nasty cuts everywhere -On their arms, knees, hands, legs and faces. They were panting and sitting next to each other grinning like they'd just had the time of their lives. I was gaping, " Hermione! Did you see that?" I asked in awe. But she did'nt answer "Hermione?" I said panicked, looking all around. I spotted her out of the Great Hall's doors, she was walking towards the half bloods. My eyes widened as I rushed after her.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

I was winded. Winded but happy. I won against my Wise Girl! 'Perce? Perce!? Hellooo...?" I looked around wildly for thw sourse of the sound. " Up here you idiot!" But now it was more like a hiss. Stupidly I looked up. And got a facefull of sea green hairdye. "STOLLS!" I yelled at the same time as Nico and Thalia. Well... Nico yelled,"LEO!" All of us got off the ground we chased them. Running...running...running...running. "THAT IS IT!" I screamed as I tripped over a stone and did a double back flip (unintentionally) slamming into Leo and the stolls who fell down like bowling pins, writhing under my weight.

"OW! Percy! Bro! Have you heard of a low-carb diet?" all of them moaned as I got off them. Every one of them had bruises all over their body, But I couldn't feel _that_ good about putting them under my weight because it had resulted in painful bruises for me too. I tried to walk but but I immediately fell to the ground groaning in pain. Leo's face loomed over mine and for the first time he looked _concerned._

I shrugged and struggled to my feet again but this time I kept the weight off my left foot and started limping over to the others. Thalia and Nico supported me as I limped over to Annabeth. She stood there with a flask of nectar and a square of ambrosia in her hands smirkinmg slightly as I sunk to the ground moaning.

She handed the flask to me andcommanded, "Drink." I obiediently drank it and wathched as it healed all my cuts and it was done I got up slowly and stood up. And I came face to face to a girl with bushy hair.

"Why are you guys fighting with swords?" she demanded. I gulped. _UhOh..._

* * *

**So... how was it? Review and enjoy people!**


	12. I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE!

**AN: OK... sorry? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Leo POV:**

Owwww... that hurt, I think I fractured my spine! Nah, just overreacting. I had a bruise on my back where Percy had landed on me, man that guy was heavy! But it was worth it, now Thalia had electric blue hair, Nico had white hair and Percy had Sea green hair. Anyway... that Hermione chick was starting to annoy... lets see... EVERYONE.

She was practically oozing the aura of "I-know-it-all" ness and then she comes up and (cue drum roll please!) ,"Why are you guys fighting with swords?" Curse her. Didn't she see that Leo the Awesome was weilding an all powerful hammer? I could see Percy looking panicked as he tried to find some sort of excuse. I beat him to it.

"Uh... LOOK THERE!" I yelled as convincingly as I could and pointed at a random direction. All of us turned towards the direction that I was pointing.

I squinted my eyes and hoped for something, _anything. _"Hephaestus, dad? Can you please send something? This is important! "I thought frantically. Annabeth turned to me unimpressed, "That is the _worst_ excuse I've heard from you." she said flatly. I turned my head toward Percy who looked like he was concentrating very hard. I was just plain confused and my arm was starting to hurt. Just then, "Blimey, how in the bloody hell did you see the carriage?" the raven haired person muttered disbelievingly.

I turned my head to where I was pointing (I should really put that arm down, it felt like burning) and nearly fainted. A carriage pulled by flying horses was heading toward us at an unbelieving speeds and I was pretty sure my brain was screaming, "I TOO AWESOME TO DIE!" I took one more look and then I took off, my partners-in-crime sprinting right behind me as I ran to what I deemed a safe distance and looked over to where the others were...Hopefully not crushed to pulp by the insane person who was driving the carriage.

Good news: They were'nt crushed to pulp. Bad news: The horses were bowing to Percy and simply making everyone inside the carriage stare. Plus the Hermione girl was looking like she was going to blow with unspoken questions. One word to sum up the scene: BAD.

* * *

**SORRY! I know it was short, but I'm planning to start a new story. Im OBVIOUSLY not going to delete this story though. The updates are going to be slow. But dont worry! I'll make this up to you guys int he next chapter! And I swear that on the River Styx. Saynara peeps!**


End file.
